


Odds

by unikorento (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobia, Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/unikorento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depending on how you look at things, any given situation can be a good one or a bad one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds

Depending on how you look at things, any given situation can be a good one or a bad one.

Sure, chances are that the odds are always going to be in favor of one side or the other, but there's always a silver lining if you look for it. Really. For example? Lose your brother – save the world. Or, get your brother back from the dead – find out he's got no soul. Can work in either direction, too. Like, kiss a dude (whole different story, trust me) – end up having the best sex of your life. Or, finally be sleeping more than a few hours at a time – realise that when you get the chance, your dreams are just really, really gay. Or, you know, if it counts when it's an angel. They aren't technically dudes, right?

It's not much, no, but point is that it's never as cut and dry as you'd think. Even when you think it's pretty damned cut and dry. It's hard to remember that sometimes, even... no, _especially_ when it's really fucking obvious.

Like, you kiss a dude, angel, whatever, again. But in a parking lot, because Sammy's in the motel room and you just plain don't want him all up in this, and so somehow you think the parking lot is more private.

But it's a _parking lot_. In hick-ville, Alabama.

Sometimes you get all messed up; saving the world, losing your family, fighting stinking evil everywhere you go, and you forget that a few guys with hang ups, a few beers in them and some baseball bats, those can still mess up your day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Odds [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313435) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
